Level 1 Omega Characters
Name: Philip Solar Origin: Valiant Comics, Gold Key Comics, Dark Horse Comics, Dynamite comics Gender: Male Classification: Human, Living Energy, Physicist Age: Millions of years ( he traveled back in time) psychically 59. remade himself to age 30. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility & durability, flight stamina, enhanced senses (Solar can see and sense anything throughout the entire electromagnetic spectrum, as well as gravity, miniscule matter like molecules, atoms, ions, and subatomic particles, space-time anomalies, even magic) Solar doesn't need to eat or drink, or perform any human bodily functions. immortality (type 1 and 3), regeneration(high) energy manipulation(he exists as pure energy and can also manipulate all forms of energy & matter). It should be noted that solar can also transform into different forms of energy in rapid succession, and has logia properties in all of his forms. which expresses itself in a number of ways,(starting off with a radiation aura of 550 roentgens all over his body, and he can fire the same radiation from his eyes, solar can also become a beam of deadly gamma rays. heat manipulation heat aura and assumed heat vision it can be as hot as an atomic explosion. 100,000,000°Celsius. solar can also become a flying atomic fireball. death touch (solar can generate atomic heat aura around his hands, that turns his hands bright red, and a deadly gamma rays aura which turns his hands bright green.) light manipulation, he can become a beam of light which he can use to enter locations undetected. he can travel at light speed while he is in this form, he can also blind people. light constructs, light hollowgram projection(solar can even bring them to life). invisibility(by reflecting light) lightning manipulation, solar can become a bolt of lightning, and travel at the speed of lightning while in this form, solar also has lightning vision , solar can also generate lightning bolts out of his hands,.solar is able to travel through electrical circuits and wires by transforming into electric current.'. '''he can also attack the inside of electrical circuits why in electrical form solar also seems to be able to use his technopathy why in electrical form. thunderstorm creation wind manipulation solar can become a whirlwind and a tornado. solar wind manipulation while in this form solar wind speed is 10 million miles-per-hour and is cold enough to snuff out a meteorite. atmospheric freezing (solar can flash freeze as low as -297 F.( solar can also create liquid hydrogen −423.17 °F) solar can also freeze as low as absolute zero) oxygen manipulation, electromagnetism manipulation , burrowing 1, ability to transform into radio waves & manipulate radio waves, pressure manipulation 1 ) energy projection , ''absorption matter manipulation (He can use his power to reconfigure all forms matter into different substances and forms and can change matter to energy and back again This means that virtually any conceivable thing can accomplish even on a planetary scale. he can affect organic and non-organic matter, which are solely limited by his willpower, imagination, & scientific knowledge. his daughter using his power was able to create a planet from nothing.) Solar also has complete atomic control over his own body, which he often manifests as enhanced speed, strength, and durability. he can convert a city-sized ship to pure energy, and transports it to the moon & reconfigure it back to matter) intangibility gravity manipulation( able to manipulate billions of tones of matter, he can create micro vortex to draw all matter to the target, use matter to crush an opponent or multiple opponents) telekinesis, technopathy, shapeshifting teleportation( of himself and others extremely vast distances as far away as outside of milky way galaxy . he can also teleport objects inside someones body) solar can also teleport matter away whether it be biological or non biological. forcefield generation power granting, time manipulation (time travel) forward & backward in time. solar can also step out the flow of time. (when solar does so time freezes and to the outside world it appears like nothing as changed. solar can use this technique to think his way out of any situation.) reality warping